Dreaming of You
by DrinkCocoa
Summary: Harry/Draco. Harry's dreams have never been exactly normal. But why is Draco Malfoy constantly appearing in his dreams lately? Harry decides that he needs to do something about it. He asks Draco out on a date.
1. Chapter 1

Harry stood in a dark chamber. He was alone, or so he thought. A big, ugly snake appeared before him, seemingly ready to attack.

Harry prepared himself. He wasn't scared, why would he be scared? This was a normal situation, wasn't it?

The snake moved towards Harry, and when its head was only a few inches from Harry's face, it suddenly changed.

Harry wasn't surprised. The snake wasn't a snake anymore. Before Harry, stood a giant, monstrous dick, even bigger than the snake that was here before.

Harry looked at the dick and licked his lips. "That's a fairly big dick," he said and looked at the owner of the giant penis.

"What's up, Potter? You like what you see?" Draco Malfoy smiled proudly at his enemy. "Bet yours isn't as big, huh?" Malfoy asked.

Harry nodded. "Yeah, mine is pretty small to be honest," he said and Malfoy chuckled.

"Well, no worries, Potter, you can suck it if you want to," Draco offered.

Harry nodded again and tried to suck the other boy's penis. However, he found it impossible to fit that monster into his mouth.

"Hey, Malfoy, we have a problem," Harry started, but was interrupted by a sudden flash of light.

Albus Dumbledore appeared before them, sitting on his phoenix and smoking five cigarettes at the same time. He took the Sword of Gryffindor out of his ass and slashed at Malfoy's monstrous penis with all his might. The penis broke in two, blood painting the chamber in crimson. Draco screamed and Harry laughed at the blonde boy.

* * *

Harry woke up to a smiling face of professor Dumbledore.

"Awake, Harry? It's good to see you in full health again, my boy," the Headmaster said and Harry relaxed in his white bed.

"Thanks, professor," Harry said and chuckled.

Dumbledore looked at him with a bit of confusion. "Why are you thanking me, Harry? Do you remember what happened?" he asked with concern.

"Thanks for slaying that dick, professor," Harry explained in a light tone.

The Headmaster looked puzzled. However, after a brief moment of silence, he laughed. "My boy, the only dick I've ever slayed was Gellert's," he said and looked out of the window. "Those were good times, huh, my boy?" he asked and patted Harry's shoulder.

"Rest well, Harry," he added and left the infirmary walking backwards.

Harry shrugged and laid down again. "I should ask Draco out on a date," he thought as he fell asleep yet again.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a Hogsmeade weekend and Harry sat with his friends in The Three Broomsticks. He was fidgeting and wasn't paying attention to the conversations around him, his eyes glued to the one person who kept giving him a headache lately. Draco Malfoy was sitting at another table, occupied by him and other Slytherins. They were drinking and joking loudly, not paying attention to Harry's gaze.

"Harry, what's going on?" Hermione asked, looking concerned as she kept throwing glances at Malfoy's table.

"Yeah, mate, why are you staring at Malfoy? Did he do something to you again?" Ron asked and furrowed his eyebrows. He took another sip from his mug and started to get up from his chair, but was stopped by Harry's hand.

"It's not that, Ron, I just..." Harry said but wasn't sure how to continue. "I need to do something," he said and stood up, still not taking his eyes away from Draco.

Ron and Hermione instantly followed him, looking at their friend with concern. Harry walked up to the table occupied by Slytherins and immediately grabbed their attention with his presence.

"What do you want, Potter?" Draco asked and his friends glared at Harry with anger. "I'm trying to enjoy my butterbeer and you're making me nauseous."

Harry didn't seem offended and just kept staring into Draco's eyes. He licked his lips, took a deep breath and finally gathered his courage.

"Malfoy, I have a request," he said and waited patiently.

Malfoy looked surprised, but also mildly curious. "What kind of request, Potter?" he asked as everyone eyed the pair, preparing for the inevitable conflict.

"Malfoy, I want you to go on a date with me," Harry said and silence enveloped the whole inn. Ron's brain seemed to stop working, as he stood with his mouth open, lost for words.

Draco quickly recovered after the initial shock, and tried to regain his composure.

"Potter..." he mumbled, not looking Harry in the eye. "Why... why in the world would I go on a date with you?" he asked and finally eyed Harry.

Harry nodded, ready for this kind of reaction. "Draco, I'll be honest with you," he started. "Ever since I saw you big, beautiful cock, I've been in love with you. I see you every single night in my dreams, but it's not enough. I want to see you, touch you, kiss you, make love to you in reality too."

Draco looked like he might faint any second now. His face was red, and his hands were shaking. "Potter..." he said. "I... I agree," he mumbled and someone's mug hit the floor with a loud noise. Ron actually lost conciousness and Hermione tried to wake him up.

Draco got up from his chair and left the inn, with Harry's hand in his own. Nobody tried to stop them, as they still didn't quite process what just happened.

"Well, then, Mr. Potter," Draco whispered as they left The Three Broomsticks. "Lead the way."


	3. Chapter 3

"So, how are you doing these days, Harry?" Dumbledore asked as he eyed the boy sitting in front of him.

Harry smiled. "Honestly, I'm doing great. Fantastic," he said.

Dumbledore chuckled at this and a fond smile appeared on his old face. "Yes, I thought so," he said.

"Though I have to admit, the news of your relationship with Mr Malfoy were quite surprising," the Headmaster added.

"I know, Headmaster, I was surprised myself," Harry responded.

"As much as I'm happy for you, my boy, there are some things that need to be discussed right now," Albus said.

Harry stopped smiling and eyed the man curiously. "What things?" he asked.

"I have to ask whether you and Mr Malfoy use sufficient ... protection," the Headmaster explained and Harry blushed furiously.

"I ... I think so, Headmaster, we are always ... careful," the boy said.

Albus Dumbledore nodded. "This, my boy, we'll see," he said.

* * *

"I have to admit, that cloak of yours is very useful," Draco said as they entered the room.

Harry put the cloak back in his robes and looked around. "Yes, I wonder if my father used it for similar things," Harry said and smiled.

Draco took Harry's hand is his own and kissed the other boy on the cheek gently. "I think we are using it just right," Draco whispered.

Harry smiled. "How about we try something new today?" he asked and Draco raised his eyebrow. "I mean, there's a lot of ... interesting equipment in this room," he added rather embarrassed.

Draco looked around the room, his eyes lingering on some of the items used by Mr Filch on misbehaving students.

"How about these?" Draco asked and pointed at chains and handcuffs that probably weren't used for centuries.

Harry looked uncertain. "I'm not sure, they look rather ... brutal," he said.

Draco smiled mischievously. "What's wrong with a bit of brutality? I always wanted to put you in your place," he said.

Harry chuckled and nodded. "Alright, we'll use these today."

* * *

Harry was ready to bust. He didn't think so at first, but the chains and handcuffs actually made things even better today.

They were both breathing heavily, tired and sweaty but not wanting the pleasure to stop. They did, however, stop, at an unexpected flash of light in front of them.

Albus Dumbledore was standing in front of them, with his wand aimed at Draco's bare back.

 _"Stupefy,"_ he whispered and Draco lost conciousness, his nude body falling on the floor with a quiet thud.

"Professor! What are you doing?" Harry tried to voice his shock.

The Headmaster looked at Harry sadly and shook his head. "I trusted you Harry," he said. "You said you were using protection, but it turns out you lied to me," Albus said.

Harry was still too confused to do anything and only looked at his headmaster dumbly.

The old man eyed the room they were in and sighed. "I'm sorry Harry, but if you won't protect yourselves, I can't let this continue," he said.

Harry looked alarmed. "Professor, wait!" he pleaded, but the Headmaster's eyes remained cold.

"For what's it worth, I'm sorry, my boy," he said and began casting.

 _"Stupefy!"_

Harry's body fell on top of his lover's body.

Dumbledore walked closer to where they were laying, piled on top of each other.

 _"Obliviate!"_


End file.
